Double Jump
Double Jump is the ability to perform a second jump following an earlier jump. Characters who possess a triple jump, can jump again after a double jump. It's also possible for certain characters to obtain an infinite jump. Character specific information The double jump was first introduced in the 1993 NEC PC Engine game Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and only Maria was able to perform it; since then, it has been an ability which most characters can use in later Castlevania titles. This skill has been used to reach places previously inaccessible or for boss battles where the boss is either too big or too hard to dodge normally. It usually appears in the form of a relic or a soul. *Maria was the first character who could perform a double jump, which she could do without the need of any items in Rondo of Blood, The Dracula X Chronicles, Portrait of Ruin and the ''Dracula X Chronicles'' version of Symphony of the Night. She could also perform a triple jump in the Saturn version of Symphony of the Night. *Alucard is able to double jump once he has found the Leap Stone relic in Symphony of the Night. *Nathan is able to do the same once he has found the Double necklace in Circle of the Moon. *Juste can double jump with the Sylph Feather in Harmony of Dissonance, while the Infinite Boots give him an infinite jumping ability. *Soma can double jump upon obtaining the Malphas ability soul in Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow. In Aria he can find it inside a candelabra in the Study after defeating the Great Armor; in Dawn he has to confront and defeat Malphas in the Dark Chapel in order to obtain his soul. *Jonathan and Charlotte can do a double-jump with the Stone of Flight in Portrait of Ruin. *Shanoa can perform this move with the Ordinary Rock in Order of Ecclesia. *Desmond is able to perform this move once he defeats Medusa in Order of Shadows. The double jump ability is an innate power of most unlockable characters and several main characters: *Maxim is able to perform a double and even a triple jump in Harmony of Dissonance. *Julius in Aria of Sorrow. *Alucard, Julius and Yoko in Dawn of Sorrow. *Leon, Joachim and Pumpkin in Lament of Innocence. *Hector and Trevor in Curse of Darkness. *Richter and Maria in Portrait of Ruin *Albus in Order of Ecclesia *Most characters in Judgment. In most games, once you find the relic needed for this ability, the user can also perform a jump kick in mid-air after the second jump. An exception to this rule is Soma in Aria of Sorrow, where he needs to obtain the Kicker Skeleton's soul to gain this ability. Item Data Gallery Screenshots Circle of the Moon - Multiple Jump - 01.png|'Double' magic item from Circle of the Moon Malphas.png|'Double Jump' from Aria of Sorrow Lament of Innocence - Multiple Jump - 01.png|Double jump tutorial instructions from Lament of Innocence Portrait of Ruin - Great Stairway - 02.png|'Stone of Flight' relic from Portrait of Ruin DxC Maria Double Jump.png|Maria's Double Jump from The Dracula X Chronicles Trivia *In Symphony of the Night (and other titles where these same set of in-game sprites have been used), when Alucard performs a double jump, his cape will take the shape of two bat wings for a split second. *In Aria of Sorrow, if Soma activates Bat Form during a double jump, he will keep that state (that he has performed a double jump) until he lands or does a highjump. During that state, if he deactivates the soul, he can't do another jump but can do a comet kick immediately. Category:Abilities Category:Ability Souls Category:Relics Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Circle of the Moon Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Harmony of Dissonance Items Category:Order of Ecclesia Items Category:Order of Shadows Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items